Hydra
by hydra1100
Summary: A new Runner has Emerged. but this one is helping the Military. could it be a Blackwatch Experiment? or something more... R&R well sorry everyone i cant write so much anymore microsft took my word back and i cant use my dads hell freak sorry
1. Emergence

The Infected (A/N the evolved infected the ones that look like they're in business suits) charged the marine. As it approached the marine, he tried to bring his M16 up and take aim knowing that it was hopeless.

He would never get a shot in before it killed him. As it brought its claw up to strike he resolved himself to death.

Suddenly the Infected was gone. Looking around the marine saw it being thrown through a wall by someone.

Getting up he looked at his savior. He was wearing an unzipped camo jacket that went halfway down his thigh and had 2 pockets on either side. On the back was a black Metallica ninja star. His skin was incredibly pale and his hair was covered by a hood. He was wearing green cargo pants. Underneath the jacket he was wearing a tan shirt. As he spun on his heel to punch an Infected he saw that his shoes were like combat boots except they ended right above the heel.

"Hey thanks for the help." The man looked at him with his piercing red eyes that made the soldier shudder. Then he turned back around and continued fighting.

"Huh" he said as he got up and rejoined his squad. He walked over to his commander who was watching the man fight with great interest.

"What's that guy's story?" he asked.

"No one really knows, he just showed up one day, saved our entire squad from a hunter and since then he's always somewhere round here killing infected. "

"Always? Does he even sleep?"

"Judging by all the dead infected, no."

"Where?" The soldier asked not believing it.

"Over there." His commander said as he gestured to something to his left.

The soldier turned and gasped. It was a huge pile of infected. There were normal infected, evolved infected, a surprisingly large amount of hunters, and even a huge brown hunter that had another mouth in the back of its head.

That was more than they had killed since they were stationed here." Sir, surely some of the ones we killed are in there to, right?" he said not believing one man could kill that many infected.

As he watched he saw more being thrown on to it

"No ours are the ones just lying around."He said as the man jumped to the top of the framework

(A/N I couldn't figure out what to call so I call it a framework it's the construction at the enemy of my enemy event

"Well he's pretty strong though." he said as 2 infected came flying down and the man slammed another down from on top of the framework.

"How do we know he's not infected?"

His commander turned around looked him dead in the eyes and said

"We don't."

"Well, uh we should find out because if he is we're screwed."

"Hey you there" he said to the man who had run out of infected for the moment.

The man turned and stared with his seemingly unblinking eyes.

"What's your name" the commander asked gruffly, hoping that this man wasn't easily angered.

"Hydra"

On a nearby building Alex Mercer perched, watching as a smile spread across his face.

"_This "hydra" could be the answer to his problems. If he learned the source of his powers he could finally get some answers."_


	2. Encounter

**Dear **_**Warthog Flammarion **_**what do you mean "by how to call ****a soldier who met Hydra**.

**What his name is or what? If that's it you'll find the answer in this chapter**

**Any who in this chapter Alex Mercer gets some answers from hydra**

**Also I need some ideas for the name of the infected in this chapter**

Hydra and everyone else

_Alex Mercer_

Infected thing

Throwing an infected through a wall hydra looked around. There were no infected left after that one. He listened for the tell-tale growls and moans of the infected.

Hearing none he checked for soldiers or civilians.

Seeing none he decided to sleep. He didn't need to but it was better than standing out here all night.

He slept in the shipping containers by the construction. Why? So he wouldn't wake up to being chewed on by an infected or taken away for study by Blackwatch.

He had seen Blackwatch spooks come and take infected from his pile for study.

He didn't want them to hear about him through a soldier so he made sure they were gone before he slept.

Turning to go he saw a figure standing a short distance away.

"Who are you?"

"_Where did you get your powers?"_

"Why do you want to know?"

The figure held up his hand.

"What are you trying to flick me off?"

His eyes widened with interest as red and black tendrils wound around the hand. In rapid succession it changed from a large rock-like thing to a heavily muscled arm to a claw to a long blade.

He held out the transformation from claw to blade so the middle claw was larger and longer than the others.

"Now I'm flicking you off." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you?"

"Alex Mercer"

Hydra immediately jumped back and raised his arms.

He had heard soldiers talking about him.

How he took out entire battalions of soldiers. How he walked into the labs where supersoldiers where made, destroyed all their defenses and annihilated the alpha soldier.

Mercer raised his hands causing the other to tense

"_Relax; I'm not going to hurt you…as long as I get answers." _

"Fine." He said though still tensed "what do you want to know?"

"_Where did you get your powers?"_ he repeated.

"I have absolutely no idea." He said blatantly

"Do you at least remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I was looking for my dad when one of those bloated infected stabbed me through the chest.

After that it ran off somewhere. I crawled into an alley when it came back. It looked like it was going to kill me but a passing tank shot at it.

Not the machine gun but a fucking shell! All for that one fat little bastard."

"_Anyway." _

"Well after they the shot everything in the alley went flying.

I ended up stuck under a dumpster for 5 days. "

"_Why didn't you push it off?"_

"Well the shell melted the bottom to the ground. So I was stuck in a dumpster filled with bodies."

"_Bodies?"_

"Yeah Infected, civilians, Military, and even Blackwatch.

"I would have died but one of the military bodies had a pistol that I used to shoot air holes. It ran out of ammo though, so I couldn't shoot enough holes to escape."

" After 5 days in hell I couldn't take it anymore! I thought I was going to die anyway so I was at least going to try."

"Then I pushed, heard a ripping and crunching sound scared the crap out of a survivor and I was free."

"_What happened after that?_

"I was in shock; I had thrown a dumpster 16 feet into the air.

And I was incredibly weak at that point.

So what's your story?"

"_Take me to this dumpster."_

A/N this copout will be fleshed out in the next chapter. Now we skip ahead to when they return.

Pausing hydra looked around. There weren't any soldiers around and there were bloodstains along with the 2 halves of a soldier on the ground.

Suddenly a red blur flew past him and slammed Alex into a nearby shop. It bounced back and hit him, sending him flying into a shipping container.

"What is that thing." He said to himself.

"Some kind of infected." Said a voice

"Ah" he yelled in surprise as he jumped back into a crouch. Seeing the marine he saved yesterday he relaxed

"How did you get in here?" he asked half expecting him to point at a smaller hole in the container and say "same way you did"

"I took cover in here."

"What exactly happened?"

"We came down to our post and noticed dead civilians lying around. our commander ordered us to search for the cause. Then it appeared. It took out half our squad before our commander ordered a retreat. We tried to make it back to base but the forerunners were cut down. So we took cover in the containers. "

"ok then I got to go, what's your name?"

"Private Devon Gadniez"

"Well that's nice to know." He said.

He jumped out the hole to rejoin the fight.

Alex had gotten up and was whipping his arm, which had become black and had 4 short claws.

Whipping it out the infected caught it and yanked sending him flying into a steel bar. Moments later Alex Mercer hung upside down tied to the bar with his own whipfist.

Running hydra tackled it and caught it off guard slamming it down. Bringing up his fist to strike he found himself flying through the air.

Twisting around he landed in a crouch and jumped towards the infected.

It dodged and seemingly disappeared.

As he was about to change direction he had an idea.

Landing he reached towards the end of the whipfist and pulled it out of the bar. As the infected tackled him it was suddenly grabbed by the whipfist.

Slamming it to the ground Alex changed his other arm into the claw.

As it was just about to be cut in half it kicked the claw embedding the spikes into a bar.

Cursing Alex threw it attempting to pull out the spikes.

Hydra charged towards where the infected landed. Seeing a hole in a container he rushed over.

Stopping suddenly he stared, horrified at the hole. "What" Alex said having finally gotten his arm out of the bar. Stopping he too stared.

It was like a miniature hive, there were cocoons in the corners and floor.

Where the infected had landed a lump had ruptured sending an underdeveloped version of the fast infected stumbling around before it died.

The infected they had been fighting had been knocked out from contact with the fluids from the pod.

Walking over Alex raised his arm and cut its head off.

"The infection is Evolving, Adapting."

**Well there it is. I know I'm not that good at dialogue. Seriously I need a name for that infected.**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter after the flashbacks: hydra fights an infected with one of mercer's powers that didn't make it into [Prototype]**


	3. Flashback

**well hi. its been a while i know but recently playing through prototype again for a speech i rediscovered my innovation**

**that and i couldnt find anything to type this with so i typed on on the document editor thing has**

**enjoy**

His back hurt. After the soldiers reported yesterday's activity, Blackwatch had come and taken away the container. also to make sure it didn't happen again they took away the rest of them, depriving him of place to sleep. But he'd found another. He now slept on the crane platform. Underneath the control box there was a nice little crevice where he slept. It was actually pretty good, no infected could get him without waking him. And the soldiers just thought he was using it as a lookout for more infected. They thought he loved killing them. Truth be told he did, but not just for fun…

Flashback time WOO-HOO

Where is he?

Looking around he saw cops fighting infected, and losing.

Badly.

Speeding up he looked in each alley and crevice. Almost falling he regained his balance.

Looking down he saw death staring back(no its not an infected it's a simile).

Looking away from the edge he saw rifle shells lying on the ground. Yes, he was here. he thought happily.

Almost sprinting he began leaping from roof to roof.

Its good that he was so agile or else he would be another splat on the ground, the other splats were people who took to the roofs to avoid the infected, only to find out much to their dismay about hunters and evolved infected and in their haste to get off many tried jumping to the next. Not so many made it, those that did found out, again much to their dismay that hunters and company could jump to. And if they avoided them thay had to contend with alex mercer.

He didn't go out of his way to kill them unless they insulted him or something, no it was just that the military was always chasing him around and didn't mind a 'few' acceptable losses. And he created shockwaves when he landed. Didn't help that the infected were always chasing him to. All in all he only killed them when he needed a disguise.

Now that he thought about it he would be another splat as well if the rooftops weren't so close together. It probably helped that he stayed out of infected zones and didn't scream and run in the middle of the street like all those other splats.

No he stayed in the shadows and stayed quite. A lot of other people saw a tank or an infected and ran in a random fashion and more often than not ended up in an infected zone.

Not like his dad. His dad walked right into infected zones. He remembered one day he had asked him why he did that.

His answer was "their more fun to hunt than animals." It made sense because his dad was opposed to hunting. Having been a marine sniper he didn't see the fun.

Not hunting was one thing but pitching his idea made him very unpopular. A couple of times they even tried to get him to go on a hunting trip with them so they could have a 'hunting accident'.

His dad saw this but went anyway. There was an 'accident' alright. His dad knew how to make 'accidents'.

He asked his dad how he did it and was told quite the interesting story. Since he knew what they were doing he got some strong hormones used in hunting, and covered their gear in it.

When they got there they were immediately attacked by a bunch of animals.

point in case no one tried to make him have an accident anymore.

After the infection started he had taken to hunting infected. he kept them in piles out in areas he calles 'hunting grounds' to lure more infected.

his dad had'nt returned from his last hunting excursion.

and it had been 5 days.

he had checked all but one of the hunting areas and he wasnt there. this one was his last hope. finally arriving at the area he looked around. freshly dead infected, dead military, a wounded hunter. jumping back he stared at the hunter. it had numerous holes riddling its hide and was slowly dragging itself towards him. he was filled with rage as he noticed it was laying where his dad should have been. grabbing a nearby pipe he ran forward and stabbed the pipe through the hunters neck, leaving it to slowly bleed to death. walking over to where his dads body should be he saw blood and his dads hat. filled with a rising hope that his dad may have escaped he looked more. but he never found him.

"so thats what happened." hydra said

"hm" alex mercer replied

"and were here" hydra said as they arrived in a back alley where numerous bodies lay along with an overturned dumpster.

"hm" alex mercer said again, surveying the scene before him.

as alex inspected the scene hydra asked " so how did you get your power?"

"i dont know" mercer said looking at hydra"

_" I dont understand it._ mercer thought_ "as far as i can tell his blood was mixed with the blood of infected in that dumpster. the only explenation why he isnt infected is that he somehow devoloped anti-bodies. but then, why isnt he normal?"_

"give me a description of the days you spent in the dumpster"

" ok lets see I was in "pain all throughout, it felt as if my entire body was on fire and it reeked of death."

"hm i see" he replied _"so thats what happened. the pain was obviously whatever gave him his powers happening. but still what exactly did happen? i wonder...."_

"hydra, concentrate on your right hand."

"ok..." he replied as he held his hand in front of his face and concentrated.

As he watched his fingers grew and thinned becoming machete like claws.

"what happened" he asked as he inspected his new clawed hand.

"your like me, do you remember your life from before you escaped the dumpster?"

"yes after escaping i went home only to find that my mother was gone."

" the infected killed your mother?"

" no, knowing her she either swam to the mainland or is maintaining a safehouse somewhere."

"ok then... anyway nowdo the same thing except this time concentrate on the muscle in your arm"

"ok" he said as his arm slowly turned gray and bulked up, becoming what mercer called musclemass

"what is this?"

"musclemass, by increasing the muscles in your body its like your superman"

" oh im going to enjoy this one" he said flexing the muscle's bulging from his new arm

suddenly feeling very weak he fell to his knees "what happened?" he said as he attemted to recover

"you didnt have enough biomass to keep that up"

"oh well have you finished?"

"yes"

"ok lets head back i see smoke rising from the construction site"

**and thats all**

**for now**

**next chapter will have a fight with new infectedand hydra using his powers**

**oh yes now for comment replies**

**greene is still alive otherwise there wouldnt be so many infected**

**and hydra cannot consume people he has to create his own biomass with nutrients and minerals**


End file.
